Uchiha Legend
by shadowsneak88
Summary: Saito Uchiha has been through hell can he actually some how show the village the uchiha strength.


A/N: this is going to be a oc story and I really wanted to focus on this a new dragon slayer and my pokemon story.

 **Demon background**

I woke up to the sound of shouting and swords clashing I saw Sasuke fighting a shadowy figure but he was much of a problem for the figure. I quickly ran with my fist raised swinging at my target but missing at felt something pierce my side and then come out. I collapsed to the ground I felt the warm red essence coming from my side I was bleeding. I saw the rest of my family get easily killed then I saw my brother Shisui fighting the man before being told to pick me and Sasuke up and run a little girl was next to him to. It was my sister Yamachi she was crying and running with him I felt my eyes getting droopy until they closed and I had been lost in Darkness. My name is Saito Uchiha and I have just been a victim of the Uchiha massacre.

 **4 years later**

"Saito wake your cousin up its time to go to the academy" Shisui said pointing at Sasuke I did as told and shook him he didn't wake up. So I smacked him in his face my sister laughed at this he woke up angrily "what the hell is your problem" he said swinging at me. " Wake up we have to go to the Academy" I said chuckling while making sure he wasn't throwing any more punches we started our walk I was only 12 years old and Sasuke was one month younger then me but my sister was one week younger then me. "Saito what if I don't do good on the Chunin exams today" she said. I had forgotten today was one of the most important days of a ninja's career " if you believe in your self you will do fine trust me" I said as we walked into the class room all of the girls looked at us.

This is how my day started:

1\. all the girls look at me and Sasuke

2\. we sit down girls sit next to us

3\. Girls take my sisters seat

4\. we answer questions girls talk about how smart we are

5\. Girls argue over who is smarter

6\. Girls Start stupid teams like Team Sasuke and Team Saito

7\. we ignore the girls

8\. Girls calm down and talk about how cute we are

9\. Girls ask us out on dates

10\. WE SAY HELL NO

11\. Repeat all of above

This was our cycle in our Academy but today was exam day and everybody was nervous they called me up before Sasuke I made my clone and went back to my seat. Sasuke did the same our headbands were passed out "Sasuke I thought this would be more exciting" I said leaning over to him. "Me to this is dull and boring" he whispered back " I don't think it's boring" said a pink haired girl who had budded in our conversation she was in love with Sasuke instead of me. I was happy she was one psycho "well we were really talking to each other" I said to her I hated her "actually I wasn't talking to you ugly parasite" she said. If there was one thing about my fan girl club it's that they always had my back "Don't talk to him that way that's why you have a huge forehead" a girl said shushing her up it was Ino Yamanaka. I looked at a blonde haired girl named Temari I loved her she was the one girl I liked "Dude pay attention and stop drooling over Temari" he said sharply "Their will be teams of four now ok" "Yes sensei" we all shouted back. We kept talking "well at least im being a normal boy and liking a girl" I said "hey I have different tastes in women" he said annoyed "what is oh yeah Tsunade" I said back he started blushing "Hey I only like her boobs that doesn't count" he said making an circle shape.

We laughed " Team 9 Sasuke Uchiha, Saito Uchiha, Sakura H., and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" Iruka said we all went to the room over and saw our new sensei he had silver greyish hair which was breaking the laws of physics and he had his leaf headband covering his eye. "Hello gang sit down" we all sat down I sat next to Sasuke but as usual Sakura said something about it. "Move you freak" she said "says the lonely pink haired girl" I said annoying her I looked at the blonde haired boy wearing an orange jump suit. "Ok well tell me your name, hopes and dreams, Likes and dislikes hobbies" The man said I went first " I am Saito Uchiha my hopes are becoming the strongest ninja ever, I Love all kinds of food and a certain girl, dislikes are Sakura and being followed by my fan girl club" I said. Sensei got a crack at this started laughing I tuned out everyone else's and heard Sakura say something about being sasuke's one and only. I chuckled at that our sensei's name was Kakashi Hatake he was a very skilled ninja.

"Tomorrow at 4:00 sharp at the training grounds you will be tested don't eat either" he said before disappearing " a test looks like Sakura failed" I said " Naruto help me get rid of this idiot" she said. Naruto did like her but not that much "No way Sakura im not helping you this time" he said I dashed down the stairs she was chasing me but she was to slow. I cut the corner out of the building and I was home free I looked back one more time and then I got knocked down. I looked at the person it Temari I blushed " I-I didn't mean to I was just" I said stuttering like an oaf she gave me the killer smile. "It's fine Saito no need to apologize" she said as I helped her up "you want me to walk you home" I said I was trying to make it up with her. All the guy's thought she was hot at the Academy and I could see why I wanted to brush that strand of hair away from her eye's. "Sure saito I don't mind" she said as we walked to her house I tried my best at flirting " I really wanted to be on your team" I said "Every other guy did too I didn't know you wanted to be as well" she said "well it's that I wanted to spend more time with you" I said I completely wanted to kill my self for what I had said. " I'm sure we can spend some time away from training with each other" she said my heart started to beat rapidly my palms were getting sweaty. We were at her house "well thanks see you later" she said and kissed me on my cheek I froze as she walked into her house I almost ignored her fathers glare almost that is I didn't care though. As I walked into my apartment I saw Sasuke and Yamachi watching t.v. and saw Shisui sharpening his blade. "Where were you" Shisui said " I-I was places" I said "Like out with that girl Temari" he said.

He knew all saw all and was all you couldn't breath without him knowing about it "wow Saito I didn't know you were that serious for her" Sasuke said mocking me while making a kissing face. "Very funny" I said "We know it is brother" said Yamachi and everyone started to laugh about it except for me I walked up to my room and shut the door and flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

 _Darkness was all around me as I saw the man stab my father he then slit my mothers throat._

 _He looked back and kicked Sasuke before knocking him out and then he turned and looked at me He had the Sharingan._

 _It was magenyko to which means someone he was close to had to have died._

 _he then walked over to me and pushed his sword through my chest._

I woke up with my eye's hurting I went to the bathroom to see I had my Sharingan activated but it was bleeding and it wasn't my regular Sharingan it was a very strange one it was a circle with four point's coming out and was very cool in my opinion. "3:45" I said to my self had fifteen minutes to be ready I made sure to eat get my shurikens ready and turned my Sharingan off got dressed brushed his teeth with 5 minutes to spare. As i made it to the training grounds I noticed my team talking to Kakashi sensei as I got closer I heard them complaining about how they didn't eat but I had. "Kakashi-sensei when are we going to start our test" I said he looked at me "since your here it starts now you have to come get these bells from me" he said I flicked on my Sharingan. **Fire style: Fire ball jutsu** Sasuke said before letting out a Katon it missed Kakashi though **Fire release: Dragon fire Technique** I said as it barely missed the man. _The boy is using c ranked Jutsu's maybe he can use some b ranked too._ "Fine try this then" I shouted **Fire release: Incinerating hail technique I** flew up at multiple fire balls were raining down on Kakashi. He easily dodged it when Sasuke and Naruto both came at him with a flying jump kick from either side he simply backed up and the boys ran into each other he looked up and saw I wasn't there. He felt his side and saw he only had two bells left he turned and looked at me holding one in my hand smiling. "Well Kakashi-Sensei my work is done" I walked towards a bench and watched it took not that long for Sasuke to grab one and then Naruto. Sakura was the only one without a bell "well Sakura you aren't going back but you got to step up your game" Kakashi said "Y-Yes Sensei" she said tears running down her cheeks. "Sakura don't worry you will be forced to get better if you want to be on our team" I said not knowing what to say she ran and hugged me "Saito I'm sorry for all the things I did I was jealous of you" she said looking at me I tried to wrestle her off but she was holding me like a vice grip.

"Saito your eye's there different" she said I still had my Sharingan activated he flickered them off "Yeah I know" I said and she let go finally. "Hey there cooler then they used to be" The blonde headed boy said I personally thought he was to enthusiastic to be my teammate. "Amazing isn't it" I said and then we trained for a little bit before all of us were on our own ways. Me and Sasuke started walking towards our house "I can't wait to get strong enough to kill Itachi" he said I hated when he said that we all had different opinions. Me I wanted to talk to Itachi, Yamachi she wanted to Forgive him and Shisui wanted to forget him. "Why are you so determined to kill him" I said ticked off he was the clan heir "Are you kidding he killed our clan members" he said "You don't know the whole reason all you know is" I stopped to see him staring at something I followed his eye's to see a man who we hate. Danzo he was speaking over a large crowd "As you all know the hokage is stepping down and I would like to take her place" he said people started cheering. I ran towards the Podium " YOUR A DISGRACE" I screamed everyone looked at me I activated my Sharingan two ANBU got in my way but I easily hopped on one of their heads and jumped over them. I charged at him filled with rage I took a kunai out and swung he dodged and kicked me "as you see a uchiha people like them run this town" he said the crowd booed. I could see some people from the Academy looking at me until I spotted Temari "Our ANBU can't even stop this genin so put me into power" he said pointing at the surprised ANBU "STOP CHEERING" I screamed they all stop I turned to him "you almost killed my brother and you took my fallen clansmen eye's I won't let you get away with this" I said fueled with so much anger. I felt someone grab me it was Shisui he pulled me aside "there is no need fighting him" he said before pulling me away from the podium.

This is unfair how can someone so evil so disgraceful be are next Hokage I'd rather have a rock be the Hokage then him when we made it home I quickly went outside to train some more not wanting to be bothered. "Saito was that all about" I heard my sister say I looked at her "I don't want to talk about it" I said and walked back into the apartment went upstairs in my room and fell asleep.

 **A/N: another chapter is in progess if you liked this one But it will be another year all the way to the chunin exams.**


End file.
